the_last_sunrisefandomcom-20200213-history
Oakley Aspera
Oakley Aspera is the lover to Adriana Florina and the father to Kolton Aspera and Vienna Teagan. Biography - Early Life Oakley met Adriana one night when he was saving her from getting mugged. They fell in love easily, for it was like they had been looking for the other for a long time. Their love seemed right and almost like it was created for them. These feelings can be due to the Power Anomaly that they share. Once Adriana's family discovered the relationship between the pair, her father made it clear that Oakley as "country trash" would never be welcomed amongst them. Oakley argued with Mr. Florina for what felt like ages as Adriana fought back tears.That evening Oakley was escorted off the Florina premises and despite the ban Mr.Florian gave him he knew it was not over. Oakley eventually came back that evening and encouraged Adriana to run away with him and start a new life. Adriana accepts his offer to start a new life together and the pair lived a penniless life. As the began their journey they often had to move staying with strangers and friends along the way. Oakley would often pick up odd jobs,and Adriana eventually began to to do the same. Oakley often feared that Adriana would get tired of their hectic and mobile life. Adriana on the other hand loved their life and enjoyed meeting many wonderful new people. Oakley and Adriana eventually conceived the pairs only children twins. The pregnancy proved to be a difficult one as one of the babies seemed to be draining Adriana of her strength the more it grew. One evening Adriana was rushed to the hospital after collapsing. The doctors claimed that she and one of her babies had low oxygen levels. The doctors feared that one of the babies was killing her and its twin. Adriana refused to believe that and choice to keep both babies. Oakley refused to leave Adriana and his expanding family as they connected her to a breathing machine. Oakley would stay every night and talk to Adriana about their new life ahead. Together they decided to name their son Kolton and their daughter Khloe. Upon the birth of their twins the doctors notices an immediate problems arise. Their son did not cry like other babies and he needed CPR the moment he was in the doctor's arms.Their daughter was showing no brain flow in her head and her eyes never opened. The doctors feared that she was was brain dead. The doctors rushed to save the two babies.The doctors where able to receive a cry from Kol but their daughter Khloe was a lost cause and declared brain dead. Unknown to both Oakley and Adriana their daughter had a mind shield making it hard for them to detect her and emotion manipulation which was pacifying her to sleep as another form of protection from Kol's powers. As the doctors rushed to save Kol, Abigail Teagan the pairs friend who worked at the hospital took Vienna into her arms and rushed her to the care station. Abigail notices Khloe's chest rise and new she was still alive but declared her dead before escaping with her. Abigail renames the baby Vienna. Oakley and Adriana where defestated at the lost of their baby girl but knew they had to keep fighting for Kol. Who was constantly being treated for accute respiratory failure. Though his lungs looked healthy, the medical team figured there had to be something they weren't noticing. After examining records of Adriana's pregnancy, they noted it might in fact be related to the child's abilities since his mother had similar symptoms while he was in her womb. After all their running, Adriana and Oakley were finally planted to one place. Kol needed the medical attention too badly and they weren't going to risk his life. Adriana family got word of her whereabouts, her brother approaching her at the local market one afternoon. Adriana refused to go back to the parents, stating she had a new family now. Even after offering to pay off some of Kol's hospital bills, Adriana still declined her family's help. Upon receiving her final and firm rejection to rejoin the family, Adriana's father took matters into his own hands. For no one turned him down. Adriana was killed, and her beloved Oakley was framed for the crime. Her sickly child became an orphan. Year 2Ø58∆ Example Physical Appearance Oakley has brown hair and hazel eyes with a muscular and tall build. He is super attractive and holds this presences of authority. Personality and Traits Example Relationships Family *Adriana Florina is the deceased lover and mother to Oakleys two children. *Kolton Aspera Kolton Aspera is the only son to Oakley and his soul mate Adriana Florina. Kol is the eldest of the twins . Oakley new that Kol would be powerful one day from the complications he gave to both Adriana and Khloe. Oakley loved his son very deeply and stood by his side while he spends month after month in the hospital for his health. When Kol was very young he was out for a walk with his father when his mother was murdered. Kol was taken away by Sawyer Westwood as Oakley was framed for the murder. This seperated father and son for most of Kol's life. Oakley came up with a plan later to be reunited with his son. *Vienna Teagan Vienna Teagan is the only daughter to Oakley and Adriana. Vienna is the younger of the two twins and was born Kenzie Aspera . She was presumed dead at birth do to the doctors being unable to detect any brain waves from her and she seemd at peace. Her mind shield blocked out the doctors machines and her emotion manipulation out her a deep peaceful sleep. Vienna was taken at a young age by Abigial Teagan who later on renames her Vienna. Abigail lost her baby and the moment that she was in the delivery room and heard the doctors call her over to tend to the baby auror she came up with a plan. Abigail saw Vienna's chest rise as she took a breathe and decided to take her as her own. Vienan does not learn the true parentage until adulthood. Charlie Hawthorne is one of the first people to learn of Vienna's true parentage and shares this with Kol. Oakley learns of her existence from Blake Cadums and later on sets up a meeting to see her once and for all. *Livy Venya Livy Venya is the daughter-in-law to Oakely Aspera via her marriage to Kolton. Oakley was aware of who Livy Venya was before there first meeting. Blake Cadmus would often tell Oakley stories about the encounters he or Kol had with the young women. Oakley would often laugh at her stubborness and strength. These qualities along with her beauty often reminded him of Adriana, so he could see why Kol was so smittened. Livy's loyalty and love for Kol made Oakley very happy as he wanted his son to have the life he never got to have. *Reid Randa is the grandson to Oakley Aspera via his daughter Vienna and her soulmate Devon Randa. Reid is the only grandchild currently to Oakely. Oakely was familiar with the last name Randa ,as his men would often tell him stories about Kol's friendship with his handler Devon Randa. The last name Randa also rang a bell for Darius right hand man Duggar Randa. Oakley was shocked to be reunited with his daughter while she was very heavily knocked up. Vienna told Oakley that they would be having a little boy and she hoped he did not get Devon's monkey ears. Oakley got to hold his grandson for the first time when he was one years old. Reid shared his first illustion with Oakley of looking into VIenna's eyes. Magical Abilities and Skills Darkness Manipulation-User can create,shape and manipulate shadows and darkness. . By itself, darkness is mostly used to cloud everything into total darkness, but by accessing a dimension of dark enegery. it can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create constructs and weapons, teleport one's self through massive distances via shadows, etc. *Light Absorption *Animated Shadows *Absolute Darkness *Shadow Camaflauge/cloaking *Darkness Adaptaion and night vision *Darkness Attacks *Darkness Solidification-create chains and thigns to bind peole with darkness *Umbrakinetic Constructs-ability to create tools,weapons and armor and appendages with darkenss *Shadow Marionette- control peoples movement via shadows *Umbra telekiess * and more Gallery hmnmnm.jpeg josh-hartnett-margarita-levieva.jpg File:Josh-hartnett-margarita-levieva.jpg josh-hartnett-in-talks-for-jack-of-hearts.jpg tumblr_o1iyeaHAmr1t894bko2_500.png joshhartnett2.jpg 29906170001_4220857517001_JOSHHARTNETT-HORIZ-72829524.jpg Josh_josh_hartnett_1.jpg 905566734-612x612.jpg 54a71e89b28d5_-_elle-josh-hartnet-v-elv.jpg 640_josh_hartnett_playboy_041615t.jpg Josh-Hartnett-Filming-Italy-Festival-Pictures-June-2018.jpg 6_below_still_5.jpg Josh-Hartnett-josh-hartnett-37731193-350-441.jpg bonbon.jpeg 900full-josh-hartnett.jpg hjhjhj.jpeg josh_2592.jpg 02-upfront-josh-hartnett.w529.h352.jpg josh_hartnett.jpg 02_joshhartnett__bruceweber_article_landscape.jpg Josh-Hartnett-1.jpg Josh-Hartnett-Why-Acting-Break.jpg a2aada965114832ac5398e06797befae.jpg 97732ddb2077b59986797ab6c21f5404.jpg josh-hartnett.jpg middle_56cd8a61a2057.jpg A_kocH3s_400x400.jpg 2c36577c74506a1505b373fd4f33c4e6.jpg 280full45.jpg 1091834prodlibejoshharnett.jpg ee01b682625565fbdbdf505e49fb35aa.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Florina Family Category:Aspera Family Category:Homo Superior Category:Drexel Corps